Accidentally Perfect
by StarkBlack
Summary: Writer's Block Therapy. Prompt by Mykyta. "Fluffy Chad/Ishida 8D". I tried, this is as fluffy as I get.


This is the second in series of prompt-based shorts that I'm doing to try and get through some writer's block. This one was from Mykyta on Y! and she asked for some fluffy Chad/Ishida. This is as fluffy as I get so, hope you like it, Cassy! :)

* * *

><p><strong>Accidentally Perfect<strong>

Ishida shrank away in embarrassment, his cheeks aflame. His heart pounded in an unsteady rhythm against his rib cage. Chad loomed over him, his wavy hair hanging down into his dark brown eyes. His breath was warm as it puffed heavily against Ishida's skin. It was times like these when Ishida was reminded of how large Chad actually was. It was frightening, even though Ishida knew he could take care of himself, not to mention Chad would never, ever hurt him.

Ishida's breath caught as Chad lifted a hand and rested it on the wall above Ishida's head.

"Say it again…" Chad whispered.

Ishida's voice caught in his throat but he managed to choke out, "I can't."

Chad's voice rumbled as his lips trailed gently along Ishida's jawline. "You just said it a second ago."

Squeezing his eyes shut, Ishida backed up against the slippery tile of the bathroom wall. The shower was running, filling the small space with heat and moisture. Ishida's bangs hung heavy and damp. His bare feet were in danger of sliding on the smooth linoleum.

"It… it was just the heat of the moment," Ishida murmured. "I didn't—I mean I don't—"

Ishida's voice caught again as Chad's large hands slid over his hips. He couldn't speak as that hot touch trailed up his sides and calloused thumbs traced circles around his nipples. Chad's tongue licked the beads of moisture collecting at Ishida's collar and then moved slowly up the warm skin of his neck.

Biting down on a moan, Ishida arched as strong arms came around his waist. He let his head fall back and Chad feasted on his throat. Ishida could do nothing but whimper and reach out blindly, gripping Chad's biceps.

"Please," Chad said breathlessly, "Please say it again."

Panting, legs shaking, Ishida opened his eyes. Chad was right there, his lips a hair's breath away from Ishida's own. For a moment, they breathed the same air, looked into each other's eyes.

"Fuck me…" Ishida whispered. He hadn't planned on saying it again, but the look Chad was giving him seemed to pull the words from his body.

Chad moved closer, pressing Ichida against the wall. "Again," he growled. His arms were shaking.

Ishida was finding it harder and harder to breathe. It was so humiliating, so embarrassing, but in a deranged kind of sweet and terrifying way it was also very sexy. He really hadn't thought about saying it until it had already slipped past his lips. Now he was slightly mortified, but Chad was practically _writhing_. Ishida slid his hands up his lover's shoulders and touched his bottom lip to Chad's. He trembled. He almost couldn't speak.

"Fuck me."

Then Ishida was being lifted. He wrapped his legs around Chad's waist, and his arms around Chad's neck. He was carried into the shower. The scalding water seemed almost cool as it hit their hot skin. Chad's mouth was on his neck, his jaw, his cheeks. Ishida heard the shower door close and then his back hit the wall. Chad took one of his hands and raised it up to the shower nozzle.

"Hold this," he panted.

Ishida did as he was told. Using the wall and the nozzle as leverage, he held himself up as Chad straightened and slipped one of his big arms underneath one of Ishida's thighs. He watched as Chad reached down to take himself in his hand, and then Ishida felt the wet tip of Chad's cock press into him.

Chad was always gentle, always slow and easy, unless Ishida asked him not to be. Ishida loved the sweet side of his lover, but sometimes the Quincy needed it hard. Sometimes he needed it fast and rough and sometimes he even needed it to hurt. Chad gave him all these things and more and Ishida loved him for it.

He felt Chad's weight come down over him. His body trembled at the unbelievable pressure of Chad's length fully inside him. Ishida moaned and pushed his hips out. The slap of Chad's hand against the tiles above his head startled him, but he was quickly distracted when Chad mumbled something against his lips and repositioned them. Ishida wanted to tell Chad to say it again, he hadn't heard, but then they were moving. He was sliding up the wall, his legs were being hoisted, his knees almost touching his shoulders. He gripped the shower nozzle as Chad groaned softly, slamming into him over and over.

Ishida opened his eyes, squinting through the spray and into Chad's flushed face. Water ran from his hair and over his dark skin. His eyes were burning, watching Ishida intently as they ground together. Ishida heard a desperate cry escape his lungs. The feeling of Chad fucking his body was nothing compared to the way Chad fucked him with his eyes. He was coming, just from looking into up into that face, just from hearing that soft "_ah_" every time Chad pressed into him.

Ishida reached down with his free hand and jerked himself. He tried desperately to keep his eyes open. He tried to let Chad see how much he loved it, how good the big man made him feel. A few long, hard thrusts from Chad's hips and a couple of short, painful twists of his cock and Ishida was gone.

Ishida heard Chad murmur something against his jaw, and then the thrusts became violent. Chad's head dropped to his shoulder, the hands on his thighs tightened, and then everything slowed. Chad pushed into Ishida so deeply then, he almost screamed. He felt that huge cock pulse inside him. He felt Chad's body shudder and shake. And then they were slipping. Ishida let go of the shower nozzle and slid down and into Chad's lap. The big man was on his knees, gasping, his head resting on the shower wall. Ishida curled around him, just trying to breathe, loving the feel of Chad's trembling arms around his body.

"I'm sorry," Chad panted, "I couldn't… When you talk like that I can't—"

"Don't apologize." Ishida clung to him. "It was good. It was so good…"

Chad hugged him tighter and kissed his neck. Ishida felt like he could die like this and it would be okay. When they untangled themselves and stood on shaky legs, Chad took the soap from the rack and gently turned Ishida around. He washed Ishida's skin and massaged smooth circles into sore muscles. They washed each other's hair and when Chad reached around Ishida to turn the water off, the Quincy found he was exhausted and ready for sleep.

A loud knocking on the bathroom door jarred him from his relaxed state.

"Seriously, you guys," Ichigo's voice came through loud and annoyed, "I don't care whose house is closer! Next time, you two are walking home and using your own goddamn shower!"

Ishida rolled his eyes and looked up into Chad's amused face. The big man smiled down at him but said nothing. It wasn't as if words were needed anyway.

They were both thinking the same thing.

**END**


End file.
